I'm gonna love you
by pmenezes
Summary: "Come on Robin, I see the way you look at her, and she looks at you, never seen her so in love." AU HighSchool OutlawQueen Dragonqueen friendship.


You really like her do not you?

Hã?

Malu Drake's best friend Regina Mills the years, they grew up together due to the work of their mothers, even when barely had to move to England, their friendship remained and became even stronger. Now back to Storybrooke things had not changed much, the same small town where most are familiar, some new residents, but nothing so great. In Storybrooke High Mal was part cheerleader at Regina, Ella, Ursula. Mal had noticed every time that Regina was teaching the choreography for the rest of the team of cheerleaders, Robin was admiring it.

Regina, you like her ...

Eer I do not ... You should not be there with her training?

Should, but I'm here. So how long have you been together? She never told me.

What do you mean by "how long are together?" My relationship with her is friendly only that.

Evil can not help but laugh and fall in gargalhada.- Come on Robin, I see the way you look at it, and vice versa, never seen her so in love as well, and I'm friends with her for years.

Well ... - the bell rings - I have to go to class, bye Mal !

Saved by the bell, Locksley!

What's so interesting about you and Mal could be talking today?

You were training or the snooping Miss Mills?

I can do both. What was it, we were never coming.

We were talking about you, the way she asked how long we're together. And I do not understand what she meant by that, do you have any idea where she got that Ms Mills?

Hum? - Robin was waiting for the answer to the raised eyebrow - I kind of blurted out.

You made me promise not to tell anyone about us, and you are the first to open his mouth ?!

It was an accident, I did not want to, just came out.

Okay.

Are you mad at me is not it?

Robin with a hand on her waist while the other stroked his face. - Never my love, I love you too much to get mad at you.

And so he gave her a kiss at the beginning was sweet and calm, but it was taking intensity. Hands roamed the body of Regina, between kisses and bites on the neck, the moment was interrupted by a voice.

Let lovebirds, dinner time - Eva Locksley struck the bedroom door Robin, so they come down for dinner.

We are already Indo Robin warned, stealing another kiss from his namorada- You need to stop using this uniform, see you dressed like that drives me crazy.

Haha, it's not my fault Locksley. Let's go down before her mother comes again.

 _ **RL:**_ _Mall, I need your help_

 _ **M**_ _: Who is it?_

 _ **RL**_ _: Am I Mal, your favorite person Locksley_

 _ **M:**_ _Spit it out what you want Locksley_

 _ **RL**_ _: I need your help to make a surprise to Regina_

 _ **M**_ _: It will kill you, so it will help you, easier to get rid of you._

 _ **RL**_ _: Okay, meet me after his workout, I'll be in the same place as always._

 _ **M**_ _: ok_

So what's the surprise?

I want to give a covenant to Regina on Valentine's Day. After finishing the game, I want to in front of everyone.

What surprises me about you is that their willingness to die early. Do you have what the head Locksley? No one knows of your relationship but me, and you want everyone to know that?

I think so, so ask for your help.

Okay, I'll help you, even if it is not the wisest thing I've heard you speak, but since it is hers to happiness, I will do it.

Thank you Mal, I just need you to help me pick out the ring.

Once you go to jewelry and find the perfect ring for Regina, both were home, the three lived close to each other.

Bye Locksley, I will do everything possible to make sure she does not see it.

Thank Evil, I owe you one.

Just do not hurt right? That's all I ask of you.

I promise, I will not do anything to hurt her.

 _ **RL:**_ _Hey love, how are you?_

 _ **RM:**_ _Well. I missed you today. Where have you been?_

 _ **RL**_ _: I had to sort some things out. - Robin hated lying to Regina, but it was for a good cause, something he wanted was already a while. They are already 7 months and 14 together make eight months together, nothing like an alliance to make it even clearer your relationship_

 _ **RM:**_ _Ok ..._

 _ **RL:**_ _Do you think that now it's time to take our relationship?_

 _ **RM:**_ _Are you in a haste?_

 _ **RL:**_ _What's wrong with taking Regina, we are already seven months together, and only our family and hardly know it. I want to embrace you in the hallway without getting looking around, kiss you whenever you want, not just when we are at home or in the locker room, I want to show everyone that I'm the best and hottest girl in the world._

 _ **RM:**_ _Locksley, Locksley you just this with me because I'm "hot"? - Both were laughing ouvidos- Okay you want it, I want it too, but only after the game ok? I do not want you distracted._

 _ **RL:**_ _That's impossible, especially with this wonderful uniform you wear._

 _ **RM**_ _: It is not all that, then for free. After the game we take to our friends, okay?_

 _ **RL:**_ _Yes, your majesty._

 _ **RM:**_ _I'll go to sleep. I love you._

 _ **RL:**_ _Okay my love, I love you. Dream of me ;)_

 _ **RM:**_ _I dream every day, good night._

 _ **RL:**_ _Good evening._

It was all Robin needed a certainty that she wanted her friends to know, Robin went to bed relieved knowing that missing two days to surprise, he only hopes that everything goes right.

Come on Regina, it is not possible if you are not with someone. So tell who's the lucky guy? - Ella Devil asked her friend.

There is no one, at least not yet. - Laughter echoed through the Granny'Do of both girls.

It was something that always made together since before they enter the group of cheerleaders, Ella Devil, MalDrake, Ursula Brown and Regina Mills were friendly inseparable, was bad lie to your friends, but it was their secret, and she promised not to tell To nobody. Mal discovered the simple fact that she had not been able to hold the "I love you" on the phone talking to him, is Regina Mills was in love and that was something not seen every day, especially after what happened to her and Daniel.

Ok, about the party after the game all are going is not it? - Ursula asked them

Yes! - Mal and Ella responded lively

Regina? - Mal looked questioning - You will not?

I do not know if I can go ... - And insecure, she knew Robin and Keith Nottingham did not get along and so did not press him to go, even though her friends begged her days to go, I was not sure even more because after the game, they would tell their friends about their relationship, and for a change it was valentine's day.

Come on Regina, there is nothing that holds you, or do you have? -

No! - Regina almost cried when responding - There, okay, I will.

 _ **RM:**_ _What do you think after the game we went to a party?_

 _ **RL:**_ _Fine with me, why?_

 _ **RM:**_ _First of all, I was forced to go, but it is the home of Nottingham ... he asked me, and the girls think they should go._

 _ **RL:**_ _You know he and I have a complicated history, but after the game you want to go, we will._

 _ **RM:**_ _I was wondering how to get a boyfriend as perfect as you ?! Oh my, I love you too much Robin Locksley_

 _ **RL:**_ _And I love you even more Regina Mills, wait until Valentine's Day_

 _ **RM:**_ _You're unbelievable Locksley_

 _ **RL:**_ _I love you, see you on Sunday, tomorrow John will visit._

 _ **RM:**_ _Okay, blow a kiss to him. I love you till Sunday_

 _ **RL:**_ _Bye, i love you_ _ **3**_

 _ **RM:**_ _Really? Emoji heart? I do not know what affected you, but I'm liking said. Bye!_


End file.
